Iridescent
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Un joli garçon, d'à peine quinze ans, aux cheveux de lune, aux yeux d'émeraude. La peau blanche comme la neige, comme la princesse des contes de fées, tachée du même rouge sur ses lèvres. C'est une histoire pour enfants, pour un enfant de quinze ans. Horreur et YAOI! Axel/Riku!


**Titre: **_Iridescent_**  
Genre: **_Horror, romance, un peu poétique__  
_**Rating: **_M__  
_**Personnages: **_Axel et Riku_

**Note: **_Fic inspirée des texte de Paix'Q (malheureusement, l'auteur n'est plus active sur FFnet... j'ai bien demandé la permission mais je doute de jamais l'avoir; si jamais tu passes par ici et tu veux que j'enlève ma fic, dis-le moi!). C'est très très sombre (c'est pas horreur pour rien), avec de la nécrophilie et tout. Les persos seront probablement OOC. Le titre, «Iridescent», veut dire «qui prend les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel». C'est un peu ironique, en même temps je trouvais que ça allait bien avec le texte. J'ai essayé d'adopter un vocabulaire beaucoup plus recherché que d'habitude, comme le titre le laisse deviner. Sinon... bonne lecture!_

* * *

Du sang. Un couteau, la lumière de la lune. Écarlate, opalin, ivoire.

Un garçon. Un joli garçon, d'à peine quinze ans, aux cheveux de lune, aux yeux d'émeraude. La peau blanche comme la neige, comme la princesse des contes de fées, tachée du même rouge sur ses lèvres. C'est une histoire pour enfants, pour un enfant de quinze ans.

Un adulte. Cheveux de sang, yeux injectés d'un poison verdâtre, peau livide d'un vampire qu'il est presque. Sa capuche ne cache pas ses yeux qui luisent dans le noir de la pièce, ni les quelques mèches rebelles qui y tombent. Des gants recouvrent ses mains tachées de sang. Son regard est vivace, perçant. Ses lèvres écarlates étirées en un sourire.

Un rire, et le sang qui coule dans la pièce, l'odeur de mort qui se répand, des vêtements qu'on déchire, d'autres qu'on garde. Seule témoin, la pleine lune éclaire le cadavre encore chaud du garçon qui n'avait rien demandé – c'est justement le problème, il n'avait absolument rien demandé. Les rayons se posent sur le manteau noir du plus vivant des deux et le caressent doucement.

Les mains parcourent la peau parsemée de blessures qu'elles n'ont pas causées. Des cicatrices vieilles et récentes, des coupures, brulures, toutes créées par un autre. Toutes, sauf une, la seule qui a su être mortelle. L'adulte aux cheveux rouges les parcourt, obnubilé. Il en oublie même la prudence, la raison – ce qui lui en tient lieu – et enlève ses gants.

Un nom lui échappe – «Riku» –, il le répète, jusqu'à le faire résonner dans la pièce vide. Le jeune ne s'éveille pas. Lentement, il fait tomber sa capuche, avant de défaire les boutons de son manteau. Il se déshabille avec toute la finesse du monde et plie ses vêtements le plus joliment possible. Ses actions tiennent lieu du rituel plutôt que de la simple habitude.

Le rouge qui a envahi le sol se répand sur le blanc de sa peau, l'ivoire du garçon, entre eux et en eux. Le froid de la pièce se charge de la chaleur d'un mouvement répété, répété, répété, d'un prénom murmuré, d'un cadavre qui se réchauffe au lieu de refroidir comme il le devrait. Bientôt Axel étouffe, emmitouflé dans sa propre chaleur, la sueur ruissèle sur lui, mais il poursuit. Tout se mélange en lui, la mort l'amour, l'amour la mort, n'est-ce pas la même chose?

L'amour a toujours mené le garçon à sa perte, à la mort. L'amour de son père, l'amour de ses amis, l'amour d'un inconnu qu'il aurait dû connaitre. La folie d'un amour dont il n'avait aucune idée, qui dépasse tout entendement.

La nuit s'éternise. L'adulte prend son temps : il fait l'amour à un mort. L'adolescent qu'il a voulu sauver de sa propre malédiction, celui qu'il a tué pour son propre bien après tout, celui qu'il aime tellement qu'il devait l'empêcher de souffrir. Celui qui n'a pas vraiment crié, qui ne s'est pas vraiment débattu, qui a simplement accepté son destin ultime : l'amour dans la mort, la mort dans l'amour.

L'adulte ne le sait pas et ne le saura jamais : il était vierge. Dans sa vie il n'avait eu aucun baiser, aucun amour – que de la haine, toujours, partout. Une haine issue d'un amour dont il n'a jamais eu conscience. La mort lui a permis de vivre l'expérience que la vie ne lui avait jamais octroyée : celle d'un amour sincère, quoique tordu, malsain.

Il lui ouvre les yeux, plonge son regard dans son propre reflet, dans la couleur qui est presque la même que la sienne. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, glacées, qu'il réchauffe de sa langue. La saveur métallique du sang se répand une fois de plus dans sa bouche et il la savoure encore.

Axel n'aime pas la chaleur. Il aime le froid, l'hiver, la pluie. Tout ce que les gens détestent avec hargne, il l'adule, le vénère. Il ne comprend pas la logique, ni la raison. Ses sentiments, à l'inverse de tout ce qui est normal. Ses émotions, des bases fragiles, des prémisses fausses. Rien n'est mathématique dans sa démarche pourtant scientifique – la folie est à son maximum quand elle est méthodique.

Tout est comme à l'habitude. Le garçon est sublime, magnifique. La mort lui sied mieux que personne. Nervosité culpabilité pitié désespoir, autant de mots que l'homme ne connait pas, l'envahissent, le fissurent de partout, le déconstruisent pour mieux le reconstruire, différent, mais pareil au fond. Chaque coup de reins l'emplit de sentiments, de ceux qu'il cherche avec tellement d'empressement, de ceux qu'il ne ressent qu'au clair de lune, si près de la mort, si près de la vie. Il ne regrettera rien, recommencera toujours : il ne peut se sentir en vie autrement.

La lune abdique, le soleil menace de se lever. Il doit faire vite, sinon il sera trop tard. Il se relève, sort de sa transe, prend ses vêtements, se rhabille avec finesse quoique rapidité. Il repère son sac, sort ses instruments. Il s'attèle à sa tâche avec le doigté d'un chirurgien et l'amour d'un parent. L'opération lui prend du temps et sa concentration se fait plus difficile, mais il persévère. Son but ne pourrait être atteint autrement.

Quelques heures plus tard, une jolie poupée grandeur nature décore la pièce. Il observe son chef-d'œuvre, fier de lui. Les émeraudes qui tiennent lieu d'yeux au garçon luisent dans la pénombre de la pièce. Ses cheveux, mi-argenté mi-écarlate, n'attendent que d'être lavés, mais c'est pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, plus important encore, il doit se hâter. Il transporte le corps embaumé jusque dans une automobile, s'installe au volant.

Quand il arrive chez lui, une dizaine de poupées l'attendent. Des garçons et des filles, toutes sensiblement du même âge, avec des pierres précieuses aux yeux et une peau livide comme la lune. Riku rejoint sa collection; au centre de celle-ci, il brille. Axel, satisfait, regarde le tableau. Il est complet.

Cette sensation au creux de sa poitrine ne meurt toujours pas, mais peu importe : il n'a plus de cœur. Il se l'est arraché des années plus tôt, quand il a fait de la mort de son premier amour une poupée sans vie. Il répète depuis le même processus, sans réaliser qu'il se brise le cœur à chaque fois, celui qu'il a cru perdu pour toujours.


End file.
